Recognition
by Witch00321
Summary: Sasuke came back to Konoha, but he still wants his revenge. How will Sakura react? By going with him, of course! Please review for new chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is the first story I've ever written, so I hope you like it! Please review so I can fix any mistakes, make the story better, and post new chapters faster! =)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any content in this story except for the plot, but I secretly wish I did...

* * *

_Ok, this is definitely not going as I planned…_

So here I am, stuck in a small cave with a scowling Uchiha. As of now, I'm not quite sure whether I should be glad or not that it's Sasuke. Maybe Itachi would've at least been merciful towards me.

You see, Sasuke and I are on a mission. We were on our way to the Sand village, when a hurricane happened to pass by. We ran to the closest shelter, which happened to be the small cave that we're in right now.

Weirdly enough, we have been getting along well ever since he came back to the village a year ago. When he got there, it was not of his own will, of course.

It took all of the rookie 9 just to drag him back, barely unconscious. Let me tell you, he put up one hell of a fight! Everyone was bruised and beaten by the time we got back.

At first, he wouldn't speak with anyone or even look us in the eye. We honestly thought he was going to run as soon as he got the chance. Much to our surprise, he didn't!

Every day I visited him at the hospital, he would just look out the window, looking bored and uninterested with the world. While he did that, I discreetly observed the changes in his form since I last saw him 3 years ago.

Seriously, I wasn't ogling or staring at all, merely observing!

The biggest change was his facial features. His chiseled jaw, his onyx eyes, his smirking lips, and his smooth skin, all very alluring and 100% man, or perhaps a better fit would be a Greek god. His muscles were much more defined, he was much taller, and his chicken-butt hair was the same, save for the fact that it grew out a bit.

_Damn him and his sexiness! Why did someone that good looking have such a horrible attitude?_

Yup, he's still the resident ice bitch. Some things never change, especially the fact that he still thinks he is superior to everyone.

_He isn't the only one that's changed!_

My natural pink hair grew out a bit, now reaching just a bit past my shoulders in layers. My bangs were swept to the side, somehow drawing attention to my jade green eyes. 

_My body had definitely filled out too!_

My breasts were now a solid C cup, and my hips were nice and round, giving me an hourglass figure. My pale skin even looked smooth, which is hard to achieve, being a ninja and all.

My looks weren't the only change, though. I trained every day to get stronger, and it worked out. My medical ninjutsu has surpassed even the Hokage's, and my strength has increased twenty-fold. I can turn a tree to dust with just my pinkie!

Anyways, once he got out of the hospital, it was kind of weird. He came back to team 7 and trained with us daily, finally acknowledging Naruto and I. He treated us as equals and even talked a bit, actually using words with more than one syllable. Sasuke even joined our weekly ritual of dinner at the ramen stand.

It's been a year since then, and Sasuke and I can actually be called friends, if you squint a bit. Naruto is on a mission with Kakashi, and Sasuke and I were the only ones left to go on this mission to retrieve a scroll from the Sand. It's going to take a week...

As soon as we got into the cave, Sasuke made a fire with his jutsu and we laid out our blankets. Sasuke pulled out some tomatoes and I got out some rice balls. We silently looked out into the murky sky, filled with streaks of lightning and heavy, falling rain.

Suddenly, Sasuke said, "Sakura, I'm going to leave the village. I need to fulfill my ambition of killing Itachi."

I looked at him as though he had just grown two heads. 

_What the hell is he thinking?!_

"Sasuke, you can't leave!"  
"Why not, Sakura? I've done it before. I can do it again."

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but nothing came out.

_  
I can't believe this… He's going to betray us again._

_

* * *

_

Hope you liked it! Again, please review. Authors love reviews!

_ Witch  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. I was really busy!

Please leave reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Stupid, yes, but must be said... I don't own Naruto =[

* * *

Unbeknownst to myself, my eyes began to tear, and my mind became hazy. _I couldn't stop him before, so why bother trying now? Once again, Sasuke hurt me by opening his damn mouth._

"Sakura, once we finish this mission, I'm leaving. I won't be coming back."

I suddenly got so angry. It was like a flame had erupted within me."So you're just going to leave like before? Why can't you do it while staying in league with Konoha? Are you going to be a traitor again?! God, you are just like your brother!"

Now, here we are, back to the present.

As soon as I said that, I knew I was going to die. _That was going completely overboard. But who could blame me? It's the truth._ I have never been scared of Sasuke, until now, that is.

Honestly, if looks could kill, I would have been killed and brought back at least 20 times. He gave me the most menacing look I've ever seen, grit his teeth, and began clenching and unclenching his fists.

I almost felt sorry for that poor tomato in his hand, until I realized what was about to happen to _me_.

_Dear God, please don't let this hurt too much! And please send everyone a message that I will miss them and that it was my own fault for getting killed._

Just as Sasuke was about to open his mouth, I said, "Sasuke, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it."

He gave me a look that said, _'Are you fucking serious? It doesn't matter. I'm still going to kill you.'_ Yes, it was a creepy look.

"Sakura…" That sounded like a very intimidating growl, and I just got pissed all over again!

_What gives him the right to get mad at me? So what if I insulted him! That jackass deserved it; sexiness be damned!_

"Don't 'Sakura' me, you asshole! If you leave, you are going to be just like him. Why would you betray the people that care about you? You can still kill him without leaving the village!"

Sasuke just sat there, hopefully taking in my wise words. Maybe he would ignore the fact that I insulted him yet again and forgive me for it all.

A small part of me wishes he would suddenly realize his love for me and ask to be with me forever. _Yeah right, as if that would ever happen!_ Besides, I've finally stopped acting like his fangirl, so I should be glad he even acknowledges my existence.

Sasuke finally raised his eyes to mine and said, "I know that the Hokage would want other people to come with me, and I know they would interfere." _He's such a moron sometimes, I swear!_

"Sasuke, when you go to kill Itachi, Naruto and I will be there with you, but I promise you that we won't do anything to interfere."

After soaking in that bit of information, he said, "I don't believe you. Naruto would jump in as soon as possible."

"Well what if Naruto didn't go... What if it was just me? I give you my word I won't do anything!"

Sasuke pushed himself back to lean on the wall, and peered into my eyes, probably trying to tell whether or not I was lying. I looked back into his, trying to convey the truth through our contact.

Finally, he let out a sigh and said, "Alright Sakura… But you have to promise that you will do whatever I say. If I say to run, you will. If I say to leave me and save yourself, you will. Can you promise me that?"

Taking a deep breath, I looked back into his eyes, and said, "I promise, Sasuke…" I could feel a weight on my shoulders, and didn't dare move or take my eyes away from Sasuke.

By now, he had turned his gaze to the fire, burning brightly in the dim cave. I could see a strange look in his eyes, but I couldn't quite decipher it. I suppose the closest it would match to would be worry.

I was about to ask him what was wrong, but I remembered that he doesn't like people in his business, so I refrained from doing so. I bit my lip and looked out into the night sky. So far, the rain hadn't let up. _I guess we'll be here for the rest of the night._

I walked towards my backpack, taking off my wet clothes. My already clingy red shirt was practically sticking to me like a second skin, making it very difficult to take off. After that, I took of my beige skirt, keeping on my tight biker shorts and breast bindings. Then, I took my backpack with me and went over to my blankets and sat down, placing it next to me.

Sasuke was still staring at the fire, but spared me a quick glance, noticing my change of clothes, and then looked away. His black wife beater was sticking to his skin as well, further accentuating his muscles. He was also wearing long black pants and a navy belt, which were only slightly wet.

Apparently, he didn't want to get sick either, so he stood up and slowly peeled off his shirt, revealing his glorious six-pack. I swear, I almost died of combustion!

_I just want to touch those sexy abs…_

Once his shirt was off, I looked away. There's no sense in me ruining my chance of going with him because I was ogling. He put his shirt to dry and then returned to his sitting position.

After a few minutes, we both finished eating our previously forgotten meals. I was getting pretty sick of the silence, but I wasn't sure what to say. Oh well. It's better to just shut up instead of being an idiot. I settled into my blankets, but I'm not tired.

Instead of forcing myself to sleep, I just look at Sasuke.

* * *

That's all for now! I hope you liked it and I hope you review... ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Here's the next update. I hope you like it. Please leave reviews for the next update! =)

_Disclaimer: _If I owned Naruto, Sasusaku would've already happened....

* * *

_He is so confusing… _

_I wish I could read his mind. I wish he was like any other person and could show even an ounce of emotion, other than anger that is._

_It must be hard for him, though. Keeping everything bottled up must be tearing him up. Maybe it's better than always letting it out. I always do that, and I feel weak because ninjas aren't even supposed to have emotions. It all sucks, really. _

After about an hour or so, my eyes started to droop. Everything was getting fuzzy, and my mind was spinning. My strength was fading, and eventually, I just stopped fighting it, and fell asleep.

_I was walking through the streets of Konoha at midnight, having been out training for a few extra hours. Everything was quiet, except for a few crickets chirping into the night. The moon shone through the darkness in the sky, giving everything a light glow, somehow seeming eerie rather than the usual beauty._

_As I got home, I felt that something was wrong. I guess it was because all of the lights were on, when they all should have been off. My parents were never up this late, so something was definitely out of place. I silently crept up to the front door and opened it without having to pull out my key. _

_Once inside, I could only stare with horror at the sight before me. _

_All I could see was red. It was on the floor, the walls, the ceiling, everywhere. There laid my family, covered in cuts and bruises, lying dead on the ground. _

_I opened my mouth to scream, but I heard a loud cry from another room. It sounded like my mother! _

_I ran to the source of the sound, and found my mother tied up with long, red slits all over her body. Her normally beautiful face was marred with bruises and scars and was twisted into a look of agony and fright. _

_Next to her stood my **father**, smiling and holding a butcher knife covered in blood._

_"Hello Sakura! You came home earlier than I expected! How are you?" _

_I was suddenly very scared and backed up a step. _

_"Wh-What happened?! What did you do?" _

_He slowly walked towards me, while I backed up and suddenly hit a solid surface: the wall._

_"Sakura dear, I killed them. Now, I am going to kill your mother!"_

_At this point, my mother was crying and begging for her life. _

_I, too, cried. "Why are you doing this?! Please stop!" _

_He pulled out some rope and walked right in front of me. He then proceeded to beat me and tie me up. Then I was set right in front of my mother, and I saw all of the tears on her face._

_ My father walked behind her and put the knife to her throat, slowly breaking the skin and allowing some blood to trail down her neck and collarbone._

_"Please stop this! Don't do it!" He merely laughed and pushed the knife in deeper. _

_I was gasping for air and trying to see through my hazy, tear-filled eyes, begging him to stop. I couldn't do anything to stop it. With a final push of the blade, he chopped her head off. The blood splattered all over me, and I wanted to throw up. _

_All I could keep thinking was: **It's all my fault!**  
_

_He knelt towards me and allowed the cold metal of the knife to trail down my arm, making me shiver. Then he said, "I love you Sakura. I will see you soon. Make me proud." With that, he dropped the knife, cutting my arm in the process, and disappeared. _

_All I could do was lie on the floor, cry, and scream. _

_Nobody ever came. _

_And then everything went black. _

_**"Sakura!"** I kept hearing my name… Who is that? Why are they screaming? Why can't I see anything? _

After a few seconds, I could see Sasuke hovering over me, shaking my shoulders, awakening me from my nightmare.

"Sakura, are you alright? You were screaming."

I quickly sat up and realized that I had tear stains on my cheeks and that I was covered with sweat and slightly shaking.

* * *

Well, that's all for now! I hope you liked it. Please review for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short... I still hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, just the idea of this story..

* * *

"I-It's alright. It was just a nightmare. No problem!"

He gave me a funny look, but seemed to accept my answer and went back to his pile of blankets. 

_Jeez, after that, I won't be able to sleep._

The images will keep repeating in my head. It's a shame to say that it was a true event, too. However, unlike the Uchiha massacre, nobody but me knew about this one.

Once I untied myself, it was around 3 a.m. With the tears still flowing from my eyes, I went around the house, picking up the dead bodies and throwing them into the large fireplace. It was awful, especially when I had to pick up my mother. After that, I cleaned the blood off the floor, walls, and ceiling, and repainted everything. By the time I was done, it was 8 a.m. and everything looked the same as it always did.

_There was no way I was going to tell anyone._

I had to act normal and say that they left to travel the world. I vowed to avenge my family, but my father practically disappeared from the world. I thought the nightmares would stop. I mean, it's been 3 years since it happened, but I guess the memory will stay with me forever.

I try for sleep once more and succeed, but only to be met with another, even worse nightmare.

_There I was, age 12, standing in a place worse than home: the Forest of Death. Naruto, Sasuke, and I had just made our secret code for whenever we were separated. Once we all got back together, Naruto was blown away, leaving Sasuke and I to face some weird snake lady. Sasuke and I looked into her eyes and we were drawn to a world that showed us our deaths. The both of us were paralyzed and couldn't move. The fear was controlling us, making me cry and Sasuke throw up._

_She threw two kunais at us, but Sasuke was able to move and pull us into a tree. He had stabbed his leg to get rid of the fear, but I could still see it there in his eyes. I was worried about him and was going to ask him how he was when he covered my mouth. Suddenly, a huge snake appeared behind us, Sasuke not noticing at all. We jumped away and then Sasuke proceeded to fight with this creepy woman. _

_After a few minutes, she suddenly bit his neck, and three black, spiral commas appeared. He gripped his neck in pain and passed out. The woman disappeared while I went to Sasuke to comfort him. All I could do at the time was cry. Not even Naruto could help me. He was hanging on a tree, also passed out. I was able to get them both situated under a small alcove and get some cold water on their foreheads. _

_Suddenly, a twig snapped. The woman from earlier reappeared and stood before me, looking as scary as ever. Trying to act brave, I stood in front of the boys with a kunai in hand. I made the mistake of looking into her eyes yet again. This time, I saw __everyone getting killed, including myself. I even saw my family there. _

_Once I came to, she was biting my neck and the same marks Sasuke had appeared on my neck. Then, she poofed away, leaving me crying in agony on the floor. There was no way I could stop fighting the pain! I can't let down Sasuke and Naruto!_

_What was worse than the pain was the images flooding my mind. Everyone precious to me was dying and it was all my fault. I only I wasn't so weak! If only I would've gotten there earlier! _

_**I deserve to die!**_

When I opened my eyes, I saw the sun rising through the horizon, turning the sky a blood red. Sasuke was leaning against the cave wall, silently eating some tomatoes. I slowly sat up, stretching my arms and back, attempting to get out all of the kinks from sleeping on a rock floor.

Sasuke switched his glance from his tomatoes to me, acknowledging my awakening. I pulled together my blankets and put them away. After that, I put on my now dry clothes and pulled out some onigiri.

Once we finished our meals, we set off to the Sand village in a peaceful silence.

The mission was pretty uneventful. We went to the village, got the scroll, and came back to Konoha with no trouble at all.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the repetetive nightmares, but it's leading up to something, so don't worry!!

Please review for the next chapter, pwease? :3


End file.
